All about us
by JasnaSunshine88
Summary: Nikita. Michael. Division. Starts from when Nikita is brought to Division.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Mikita lovers, this is my 2****nd**** FanFiction i have going on now (other one is 'Me+You=Us' and i hope i will update it before Nikita finishes on May 18****th****...nahhh kidding, before! Just a teaser, i like to tease **

**This is too mostly Mikita story (well, i have about 2.500 words written and it is only Mikita (my other story has a bit Owen too). But, i really can't predict how it will go, can i? Noooo... So, i own nothing but give me Michael/Shane if no one wants him (tough luck huh?)**

She was so tired, tired of her previous life. So who are they to give her another one?

They brought her in Division. Shaking, afraid, always fighting. Even him.

The next morning, she woke up in room with sick, neon lights and saw him.

'Good morning.' unusually slick guy standing next to the door said.

'Who the hell are you?' Nikita snapped, her voice still groggy from all the crying, yelling and sleep.

'I am Michael, guy you spat on yesterday. You don't remember?' he asked with that smug tone everyone in this...place seem to have. 'I work for the government.' he said and his eyes flickered around the room, like he doesn't believe that either.

I tried to get up but my hands were restrained.

'How are you people?' I screamed, traces of drugs visible in my blood-shoot eyes.

'We are...here to help. To give you new life. Everybody deserves second chance.'

'But i never wanted second chance!'

'We will soon see that. Nikita' he smiled at me, and exited the room at the same time when two nurses came it.

Days passed. Weeks passed. Even months. Nikita was a loner, without even one friend in other recruit.

Michael noticed. Of course he did. He noticed everything about new girl. Nikita was brave, fearless, sassy, beautiful, incredibly fit and amazing fighter. He felt guilty thinking about there like that. He was merely her mentor, her handler. Nothing can ever happen, especially not in Division with main motto being: 'No emotions. Ever.'

During past month, Michael and me become sort of friends. I must admit, i would love it to be something more, but...he is my mentor, after all. And this place is not allowing relationships, not even between 2 recruiters. Not to mentions that i am very lonely. I am 23, and yet i never had a 'real' boyfriend. You would understand if you know life i have left behind.

And Michael is... Michael is. I think that is all i can say about him right now. Anyway, i am quite sure he doesn't feel the same way about me.

Bit of harmless flirting never killed anybody. Nothing more can ever happen, especially not in Division with main motto being: 'No emotions. Ever.'

Until one very cold December day.

'Michael, what are you doing here? You will get sick.' I sneezed, grabbing tissue in the process. I got sick 2 days ago and Amanda let me spend a few days in my small room, in my even smaller bad. But it was everything i have and it was enough.

I saw plastic white container in his hands and smiled.

'Don't worry about me, I've been sick already. I brought you some soup. I know it is your favorite.' he glanced behind his shoulder, and then put soup in small microwave on the other side of my room. He seemed very interested in something behind his back, and his shifty behavior bothered me.

'What it is Michael, why are you all jumpy all of the sudden?' I asked, coughing and trying to steady cough medicine bottle with my shaky hands.

'It's nothing just...Amanda is not exactly fan of mentors visiting their recruits in their private accommodations... And... i need to talk to you.' he took a deep breath, like he was preparing for this for years. 'I-'

She was so tired, tired of her previous life. So who are they to give her another one?

They brought her in Division. Shaking, afraid, always fighting. Even him.

The next morning, she woke up in room with sick, neon lights and saw him.


	2. Chapter 2

**What happened...**

_'What it is Michael, why are you all jumpy all of the sudden?' I asked, coughing and trying to steady cough medicine bottle with my shaky hands._

_'It's nothing just...Amanda is not exactly fan of mentors visiting their recruits in their private accommodations... And... i need to talk to you.' he took a deep breath, like he was preparing for this for years. 'I-'_

He stopped when we heard Birkhoff, computer guy, on the other side of the door.

'Come on dude, Amanda is checking all the rooms. Don't let her caught you there.' Last part was said with obvious laugh in Nerd's voice, making Michael blush. But he stayed composed and collected. Just like always.

He turned to me again, his voice cracking just a bit. Just enough for me to hear.

'OK, i am going now. Get well soon. And eat your soups. I made it myself.'

I looked at his with my best puppy eyes. 'I hope you put secret ingredient.'

He puffed in embarrassment and exited door. Birkhoff's laugh could be heard again. God, i love teasing Michael.

Today, things got a bit 'weird' between us.

We were sparring, something we started doing since few weeks ago. Only till now it was very...well, innocent. Again, he asked me to stay late and spar with him, and i accepted. All other recruits were soundly asleep in their rooms , not even dreaming about what is happening in sparring room and how, in the future, it will affect some of them.

I changed into my gray slacks and black tank top, wrapped my hands in protective tape and i was ready. Feeling quite good about myself, knowing that I will again be close to Michael, able to 'accidental' touch him, smell that unique 'Michael' smell. I felt happy and giddy, because i knew he wanted that too.

'Hey.'

'Hey.' he grinned at me from one of gym mats where he was stretching. Slowly getting up, he motioned to me to come closer and took my bandaged hand in his.

'You hurt yourself?' that intense green eyes trailed on me. Sparkling. I swear, they will be my death one day. Probably soon.

'It's nothing really, i just landed awkwardly while sparring with Mitch yesterday...It will pass in a few days, i am sure.'

'I must tell guys to go easy on you...' Laughing eyes. Please God, don't do this to me.

'Why, you are a guy and you never go easy on me.' I realized what i said just as words left my mouth. His whole body language changed in instant, his eyes almost black, now starring at my lips. I don't know if i imagined next thing that happened, he leaned closer as to kiss me but instead whispered in my ear:

'That's because i know that you like it hard.'

I froze.

He was never so forward, with his words if nothing else. It caught me by surprise, so much, that i stayed rooted to the spot i was in. This cat and mouse game was killing me. Soon i will found out just how much it was killing him too.

'Come on now, we came here to spar, not for you to be your usual lazy self.' he teased.

'Me, lazy? I will show you how lazy i am!' I yelled at tried to kick his legs from under him but he was fasted and jumped out of the way.

'Mmmm, not good enough...' he was now grinning, enjoying this too much. 'I am just gonna-'

This was cheap trick, I must admit. While he was distracted, i grabbed hold of his arm and forced him against dummy doll behind us.

When i heard him grunt in pain, i loosened my grip on his arm a little. Bad move. I let my guard down, sometimes you can never do with Michael. Especially not with Michael.

He used this moment to throw me, back first, onto one of gym mats behind me. His hard body landing on mine, that crooked smile covering my vision. Nothing could prepare me for this, not even Amanda.

'Mmmm...' I let out content purr, like we are in my or his bedroom and not in sparring room where Percy or Amanda can see us.

Hearing my content sigh, he dug his hips against mine, breath hitching in his throat as he did so. He flipped us over, so now i was on top of him, straddling his waist. Hell, there is no one here and i already know there are no security cameras...

I leaned down so my breasts are brushing against his chest. His hand deliciously settling on my hips.

'I do like it hard.' I whispered in his eyes and got up, sending pointed look at his crouch as i sauntered away to my room.


End file.
